


this blood on our teeth

by DarkSideEmissary



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: It was horror and freedom to be so changed. There on the floorboards lay a torn and bloodied red riding hood, scattered all around were bones licked and gnawed clean. The young wolf leapt for the window, glass shattered into shards and she was running amidst the trees and the deep shadows they cast. Blood stained her muzzle red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Fairy Tales, Red Riding Hood+Wolf, After the Wolf bites her

It was horror and freedom to be so changed. There on the floorboards lay a torn and bloodied red riding hood, scattered all around were bones licked and gnawed clean. The young wolf leapt for the window, glass shattered into shards and she was running amidst the trees and the deep shadows they cast. Blood stained her muzzle red.

Grandmother, dead. Mother... She could not go to Mother. The huntsman sought even in this moment to murder her and she could not claim it undeserved.

Even so, she wanted to live, even as she deserved death and even if she must be alone. She lifted her head and howled, a song of loneliness and guilt and confusion. It tapered to a whine at the end, as she sat and bowed her head.

An answer! Her ears pricked and she raised her head to stare in the direction of her fellow's howl. It seemed so familiar a voice, but why?

She stood and shook herself all over as though to shed the past from her hide. She howled her own reply, a sound less lonely than the one before, and then she ran to find her kin. The wind seemed to urge her on, whispering in her ears and dancing at her back. As a girl, she had never dreamed that she could run like this.

There he was, a looming he-wolf laughing as he looked upon her with big yellow eyes. She knew those eyes, those ears, those paws, that terrible maw, those teeth that had not so long ago sunk deep into her very own girl-flesh. She knew this wolf.

"Why?" she cried. "Why have you done this to me?"

"Why else but loneliness?" was his answer. "I have been alone and hungry for far too long."

She bared her teeth and growled, furious far beyond any anger she had ever felt as a human child. She would have attacked him had she not known there was no way for her to win. Not yet.

"Be alone forever, then," she snarled, "for you shall slake your appetite no further on me."

She turned and she fled. He gave chase but already speed was her strength. Soon enough she had outpaced him entirely.

Perhaps one day she would be strong enough or clever enough to kill him.  
Perhaps one day she would be lonely enough to join him instead,  
but not today.


End file.
